Sweet As Sugar 2
by Misuzu Ookami
Summary: Yeah, the lemon so yeah..be ware..


(!LEMON PART!)

I turned back around and looked at him. He was looking out the window still.

"L.." I let my voice wander over it. He turned to look at me.. I walked to him and gently wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Please..Tonight, Let me stay with you" I said but dang that sounded so cheesy.  
"Isabel?" He sounded a little appauled to hear me say that.  
"Please" I pleaded and to my surprise he sighed. It was not an annoyed sigh, but more of a defeat sigh.

"Isabel..I might hurt you" He said in my ear.  
"I Dont Care" I said.  
"I wont go easy on you" He said.  
"I Dont Care" I said.  
"You are not safe with me"  
"I dont care"  
"Isabel"  
"L"  
Then he pushed me onto the sofa and begun tearing my clothes off, I was frozen yet my heart hammered with in my chest. His hungry hands found my now bare chest and he groped rather comfortably. I squealed as i saw his taut body after he had pulled his white shirt off. He was one FIT boy seeing as he never eats healthy.  
"Isabel..are you sure?" He asked me one last time.  
"Yes. L..I..I Really do like you" I said and he smiled his childish smile.  
"I Like You Too" He said chuckling and then leaning in to gently kiss me. I kissed back and closed my eyes as her trailed kisses down my neck to my colar bone and then to my chest, he groped me again and i grit my teeth. He leaned down lower gently placing a warm kiss on the now hard tip of my breast. I gulped with difficulty.. difficulty for sure. He traced his tongue around the tip feeling it harden on his tongue and then he took it in his mouth and sucked softly. I softly let out sounds im sure i have not made before.

"Unng L~" I said and i gasped as a felt another hard part press on my leg, i looked down to the shocked look on his face.

"Isabel..I..I can't hold on..Please...May I?" He asked. Why was he being so formal. I blushed and nodded my head as gently as possible but i seemed rather hungry for it. He got back and unzipped his jeans, pulling them off including the boxers and i gulped staring at his hardened member. I sat up but he pushed me down.

"Hold my hand.. this might hurt" He said and gave me his hand, i took it and my stomach fluttered. Gently, VERY gently he leaned in and i could feel the tip of his member prod into me. I grit my teeth as it felt ok at starts but slowly as it went in deeper i felt like i was being ripped open. My eyes went wide and tears of pain smeared my cheeks. I clung to his hand like a feeble child but it was no use. The pain was still there..

"Ugh! It Hurts!" I said through tight teeth. He froze.

"D-do you want m-me to stop?" He had a hurt look on his face. I shook my head

"n-no" I said, feeling an odd new sensation behind the curtain of pain. waiting for it to be called out i arched my head back and moaned.

"I-Isabel" He gulped. The pain was over shadowed by a lust filled pleasure that was maddeningly brewing with in my body.

"Im..Ok" and he took it as the signal. slowly her started moving. I could feel him groan from his chest where my hand was. I wanted to feel his heart flutter everytime i called out his name. He started moving in and out of me and my erotic sounds made him.. hungry? lust-y?... horny?

"D-damn..Isabel..is th-this your first time?" He asked and i nodded. He blushed a little and i didn't understand why. Again he begun to move faster and i arched my head back moaning.

This sensation, lust, passion, HEAT!

It was just so amazing, so beautiful and i swear.. i could die in his arms and be happy. I could feel myself go to a weird feel. Like.. i was slowly going to the peak.. OH MY GOD IM GONNA LOOSE IT!

"N-no more. L!" I struggled a little feeling embarassed. He didn't stop he looked so hawt with his hair in a disaray and his face slightly wet from sweat and out bodies clashing.. well that made us both want more. I could feel it.. i was too close..ung this is embarassing.

He jerked and i gasped, one more jerk, another and another and i let out a sexy cry loosing it, he didn't stop even though her gave a 4 second break. he grunted and pulled out loosing it himself. He fell ontop of me, both of us panting.

"L.." I said panting

"Yes" He replied.

"I.. i was wrong..i dont LIKE you..I..I LOVE you" i said and he smiled kissing my cheek.

"As do i Isabel..as..do..i" He said, i snuggled into his arms that night.. and it was like i had flown into another dream land, where it was just us.. forever

THE END!


End file.
